You'll Never Know Where You Will End Up
by goddess-sovereignty
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts isn't safe any more, so Sovereignty has come to keep the worlds future safe from the mitts of Lord Voldemort, but the mysterious girl is more that what everyone thinks she is, even what she thinks her self…
1. You'll Never Know Where You Will End Up

You'll Never Know (Where You Will End Up) (Prologue)  
  
Plans ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Many years have past, so many things that have happen, and so shall more come,' Dumbledore thought, "so have gone the days of peace. Now we live our life's in fear, and in hope of revenge.' Dumbledore began to tell his plans to the others.  
  
Some were else, far way, on old woman woke-up. "No. Not again, it must not happen again. there's no safe way to contact them. I have to tell them. I have to find a way. or they shall be doomed." (Evangelion - Invader Zim - The Doom Song)  
  
"There are so little of us left," Dumbledore looked around him. "We must find a way, we just have to find it. Soon we will be safe from Voldemort. But we need to stick together and I hope that you can help me by following my plan." Dumbledore stood up and looked at the faces around him. One by one, they agreed.  
  
"This is probably the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Oh sorry I've heard stupider." One voice acknowledges.  
  
"Ok lets do this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here Harry potter was fling him self on his broomstick with Draco Malfoy setting a charm that will block any of their enemies (i.e. Voldemort and co.) and let Dumbledore know if any one is tiring to get in to Hogwarts. Now Harry was flying with his mortal enemy away from Hogwarts to place charms every so many 'God Knows' feet. Lucky Fred and George they got to fly with each other. Everyone with a broom is helping Dumbledore with his plan, the others helping him are Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and Victor Krum who is at Hogwarts at the moment, there are many ways to help are Dumbledore. Everyone is trying to do there bit.  
  
"I don't see the point in doing this any father than two more days and then we should start heading back." Malfoy shouted over to Harry. "Yeah, most of the others wouldn't be able to get as far as us. Anyway we have to do an other charm somewhere here." Harry shouted over the wind. "Ok. Down here." Malfoy pointed.  
  
Two days later of fling and planting charms like there was no tomorrow, they were ready to turn back very soon. Harry and Malfoy flew low to the ground. "You can set the spell this time. I'm going to cool of the little lake down there." Malfoy flew down to the lake and Harry flew down to the ground. Then he started the place the complicated charm on the ground.  
  
Malfoy took off his cloak and his Armani jacket, top, looked around, and dipped his arms into the water, it was warm. He took off his pants, now practically nude, stepped into the water.  
  
Malfoy notes a fish looking at him weird Draco thought the fish suddenly jumps and swims away, well father always said that animals are stupid, I guess that means father is right.  
  
Later Malfoy got out, used a drying spell, and put his cloths back on. He looked up its getting late. He thought I had better find Harry. He should finish the spell any time soon. I hope that anyway. So, he headed towards Harry slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This story is to Pamela, fruit-loops, Big River and Brigitte. Thanks!!!!!!! 


	2. You'll Never Know Where You Will End Up0...

You'll Never Know (Where You Will End Up) (01)  
  
Fate isn't controlled by Men. Men are controlled by Fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiiyahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What the?!?" Draco cried out. He was pushed to the ground his head facing the side. The person was on top of him forcing him to the ground.  
  
"Feel this Malfoy?" a sharp edge pressed against the back of his neck a knife.  
  
"It's my Athame, one wrong move and it's your head, Death Eater."  
  
"Harry this isn't a very funny joke." (Draco always thought that Harry had a sick sense of humour.)  
  
"I'm not Harry, Death Eater, I'm your worst enemy. Tell me why are you heading towards Hogwarts?"  
  
"Look, who ever you are, I'm not a Death Eater." The person laughed.  
  
"You have the mark on your arm, plus you're a Malfoy, your father wouldn't let you live if you weren't."  
  
"My fathers a fool, a total idiot. I don't want blood. And who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"My name doesn't matter. And aren't I the one with the knife? Tell me, why are you going to Hogwarts, Death-Eater, gathering information about how to attack?"  
  
"I'm not a Dea. hey you perv! You were spying on me in the water!" The person kneed Draco, hard. Got to be a girl Draco thought.  
  
"I didn't risk that, I spelled one of the fish in the water to have a look."  
  
"Look I'm not a Death-Eater. I was one-"  
  
"-Not a Death-Eater! Do I look stupid to you?"  
  
"I can't see you."  
  
"Death-Eater! Stop avoiding my question! Answer me!" She shouted.  
  
"Get off him!" She turned to see Harry Potter pointing his wand towards her.  
  
"This is a Death-Eater, are someone who isn't worthy of the magic inside them." Then she turned to Draco. "It will be fun to all the Death-Eaters as defenceless as muggles, and I shall see to it that it is done!" She turned to Harry again. "Death- Eaters are the one's who let your parents die. Harry Potter, don't you want some kind of revenge?"  
  
"Look here, if you don't move you will be made." Harry says calmly.  
  
"What the?" She swore, loudly. "This person is a Death-Eater."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Really."  
  
"His helping Dumbledore. Now move."  
  
"Yet he is alive, I know well enough that Voldemort would have had him killed, there is no room in Voldemort book for traders."  
  
"I work for Dumbledore now." Draco interrupted.  
  
"Dumbledore believes in redemption." Shocked, she gets off Malfoy.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I did that to you. It's just that." She helps him get up. She thinks. "Your both from Hogwarts aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Harry helps Malfoy with getting the dirt off him.  
  
"In three months there wont be a Hogwarts anymore."  
  
"What?" Joined in confusion, Harry and Draco wonder what the stranger is going on about.  
  
"My grandmother had a premonition that Voldemort's Death- Eaters and Dementors will destroy Hogwarts."  
  
"Sorry they already tried to do that. Hogwarts still stands." Draco says. Who is this girl? Girls don't normally attack Malfoys. Draco thinks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This story is to Pamela, fruit-loops, Big River and Brigitte. Thanks!!!!!!! 


End file.
